Radiation effects Health
In 2011, International Agency for Research on Cancer (IARC) classified mobile phone radiation as Group 2B possibly carcinogenic (not Group 2A probably carcinogenic nor the dangerous Group 1). That means that there "could be some risk" of carcinogenicity, so additional research into the long-term, heavy use of mobile phones needs to be conducted. Some national radiation advisory authorities have recommended measures to minimize exposure to their citizens as a precautionary approach. Sadly for its victims, the policy of economic growth at any cost to beat communism, non ionizing radiation was arbitrarily declared safe. As was ionizing radiation initially. Necessary to win the peace and all that. Humans are bioelectrical machines that turn half the food they eat into electricity to function. They are conductive and hence sensitive to non ionizing radiations. Just remember the old TV aerial on your TV and moving you and the dog around the room for a better signal. We make a great aerial. These waves of energy (non ionizing radiation) traveling at the speed of light are measured in voltages. As you are exposed to these voltages they are added to your biology. This is undeniable. The capitalist investment model argument is that they are not significant or a risk. Endless experimental evidence suggests that they are not only a risk but have caused a whole new spectrum of illness. These are spectral illness with names ending in "syndrome". Implying that no known cause has been identified. Or rather no legal responsibility has been assigned. As a pollution, electro-smog or non ionizing radiation arriving as a by product of civilization has become a major health risk within the UK and US as no effective standards are set or controls in place. This pollution and the inability of Doctors to assign a cause to many new illnesses without running a risk of legal repercussions has left many dead and disabled for no unavoidable reason except for the legal system in the west has been corrupted. It is a basic principal of law that the polluter pays the cost. Government has turned a blind eye to justice in favor of economic growth at any cost or at least against the rights of the weak lazy and ill. In contrast the USSR and Chinese recognized the very serious effect of "Radio Wave Sickness". This was called "Chronic Fatigue Syndrome" in the west and defined by the chronic pain it caused and severe disability it caused to millions. No one was told that all they had to do was avoid radiations. They were left in ignorance of this simple cure and died frequently of suicide or some "similar" cause tormented by a societies stigmatization of the malingerers disease. Generally denied benefits from the state for being wimps they were forced into drugs abuse and crime. Particularly males. Interestingly the EU requires "Zone Blancs" with no radiation in each country and says 70 millions suffer from radio wave sickness in the EU. The UK does not have one. Instead it has TETRA which runs a full volume 24 hours a day even when it is carrying no information. It is extremely penetrating and is based on a system developed for mind control by the military. ( As used on the women and children at Greenham Common). The Police them selves do not want this. They say it makes them violent and aggressive without cause. Rather interestingly a primary effect of this RF exposure is to cause an elevation on acetylcholine. The only legal medication for this is smoking tobacco as it is an antagonist for acetylcholine by using nicotine. After the 2nd World War lots of new radio wave frequencies were used until now when they all are. In our evolutionary history we never had any exposure to these frequencies except light and the odd thunder storm near by. This is reflected by our evolutionary biology not providing us with any sense to forewarn us of the dangers when we are exposed to voltages that conflict with our own internal wiring. Hence we have been soaked on a soup of electro-smog without being aware of the dangers increasingly. The increase in "illnesses of modern civilization" has been a reflection of this. Elf (Extremely Low Frequency) radiation from household wiring @ 240 or 120 volts at 50 or 60 Hz has made our iron based blood pulse at its magnetic frequency with it, hence making oxygen unable to go where it was meant to go. Creating a breading ground for cancer. Ring mains in the the UK are now being phased out because of these dangers. People living in high electro magnetic exposure areas have been shown in epidemiological studies to develop a whole range of health problems. Leukemia in children is a prime example. Women particularly seem to suffer from illnesses of modern civilization. Are these due to high exposures from radio wave emitting cheap electronics in the kitchen? Timing of dinner and density of housing can cause very high meter readings at dinner times. 7pm gives an electro-smog reading that will make illness a very real risk. WHO guidelines are typically exceeded my huge magnitudes. Sleeping in a low / no radiation environment by turning off your mains power box can have astonishing effects if you do not have neighbors. Try it. It can be like being born again. Its like going on a camping holiday but with all the comforts of home in the day and your good bed. You will need a torch. Many sources say that sleeping outside of ELF by turning off your power supply and only using batteries will improve your immune system by a factor of between 4 to 6. I learned a long time ago that if I was ill not to stay indoors in bed. The advice doctors give. I put up a tent in the garden. Sadly if you have neighbors their pollution can invade your space and the law offers no protections. A plasma TV next to your wall can destroy your life with no recourse except to move house. Even though plasma TVs are now banned from production people are not warned how dangerous they are and can fry them selves and their neighbors just to preserve the myth that radio waves are not dangerous. Except in France where the public health can stop you. Interestingly doctors use medical monitors which do not emit radiations, (LCD) as they know the dangers of RF s. They get them paid for by us. Interestingly the timing of the 2008 recession was accompanied by the arrival on mass of wifi 3G and pulsed phase switching in voltage regulations. This systemic failure may be explained in part by the mass phenomenon of electro smog increasing by factors during this time. Did we all just keep it together less well because of feeling shagged by this pollution? How can the introduction of such highly productive technology have lead to a less productive outcome? We are now in a new and lower equilibrium at a higher level of radiations. Historical research shows an inverse correlation between radiations exposure and memory and learning and task functioning. Look at children in inner cities. Is their environment super stimulated? Yes. Do they do well? No. Are they stifled by electro smog voltages swamping their brains and nervous systems? I believe the evidence says yes. The UK government thinks pesticide exposure and microwaves make you more intelligent, officially. They both look like poisons to me. Put a rat in a bucket of water and turn on the radiations and it will give up and die in a small fraction of the time it would struggle to stay alive in a unpolluted test. Mercury acts the same way as OP pesticide in making your body into a receiver for RF signals. The French health service implicate mercury fillings as a cause for ES (electromagnetic hypersensitivity). IE more receptive and conductive. OP pesticides do the same. Pity the poor sheep dippers who followed the UK Governments mandatory guidelines and died in agony despite EU awards of £1000000 in compensation that were never paid. It is argued that the energies in non ionizing radiation is not sufficient to break the bonds between atoms and hence break DNA or RNA and hence cannot cause cancers. Ask a welder or and person with occupational exposure to high RF radiations who has had cancer if it was just bad luck. Statistically it is not. Clearly RF can break bonds and more subtly realign bonds within molecules. The human immune system is busy killing cancer and broken DNAs and RNAs all the time. It just gets swamped when the body is exposed to too much damage. Living in a tower block on the ground floor with kids using unearthed cheap computers and a microwave and a plasma TV is a pretty certain way to overload you immune systems ability to cope. Its all right if you live in a detached house with large rooms and expensive electronics. You will live over 20 years longer probably. This lie that ELF and RF radiations are safe brilliantly supports the Status Quo in that it kills the poor and benefits the rich. No one is being warned to buy "clean" electronics or how to test them for the risks to health. Done simply for RF with a $£5 radio. Strangely the Frey effect is when people who develop Tinnitus can here RF waves and now occurs up to 5Ghz. Very annoying The DNA changes that cause cancer by breaking the reproduction rate control of cells is likely to happen in 1 in 200 cases of DNA break. There the rate of cancer in a lifetime caused by RF radiation is 1/200 times the DNA break damage. (Due to length) 200 times as many DNA RNA break damages occur. This could account for part of all these new illness of civilization that have occurred since the appearance of non natural radiations. They are as varied, as is the cell variety in the body and being called syndromes for fear of upsetting big business and pointing a finger as to liability. If it can go wrong it will go wrong in enough radiation. Most frequently renewed cells go wrong most often though. IE eyes stomach skin. Recent increases in skin cancers occur not where the sun hits but where the more penetrating rays of RF go through the clothes recent research shows. Light is not doing this. Since the 1950 and the introduction of plastics in shoes and carpets and lino we have lost our earthing opportunity. Hence we can build up static charges. Cotton clothes 4000v Wool 6000v and synthetic clothes 15000v. Without earthing our body can really struggle to communicate with itself and work properly. Many people have made dramatic recoveries from all sorts of illnesses particularly of the inflammatory kid simply by earthing to the ground with bare feet or wires. Earthing also stops almost all the radiation emanating from electronics. Sadly the UK has done nothing to ensure this ignoring the EU. It would save the NHS a fortune. New viruses have also evolved to take advantage of this increasing by a factor of 3 apparently. Being transported by the negative charges cause by breathing out when unearthed by rubber shoes. The UK and USA have the lowest standards for non ionizing radiation safety in the developed world and are being swamped with cheap and very unhealthy electronics from the far east without recognizing the risks. Often because they fail the test to get into the EU. The corruption of democratic government to the will of quick profit and the abandonment of protection of citizens under the law is a grave failing if not a matter of national security. If radio wave sickness is as potent as the old communists think then is it not a weapon of peace that has caused the 2008 recession? We had clean technologies but have now chosen to import on a massive scale the dirty one. Clean ones are no longer being offered. How stupid is that? There is not a single source of 5v DC on the market for running as a USB power supply that does not use pulsed switching, Bursting out radiation. WHY? HOW STUPID IS THAT? Most of the pseudo science that says RF radiation is safe is conducted outside the context of reality. In the center of a giant city were waves of volt energy are coming from all directions and have a very erratic and cumulative effects is where people live and work. This charge effects the electrical functions of the body. Statistically these are not safe places to be. The most scary thing to note seriously is that the Internet does not contain info on this RF genocide as it threatens the Internet and the communications industry. You need to read books to find this RF Sickness truth. Please do this now! Websites disappear very quickly. Doctors and Big Pharma are making a fortune out of all this. They love it. If we got better they would be out of a job. Stay away from dirty electricity ( contaminated with RFs) Earth everything electrical to a clean deep earth. Avoid RF and ELF exposure especially at night when you body is replacing itself. If you believe that radiation will make you more intelligent then maybe you need to be. New Radiation dangers Recent technology advances in the developments of millimeter wave scanners for airport security and WiGig for Personal area networks have opened the 60 GHz and above microwave band to Human exposure. Previously, microwave applications in these bands were for point-to-point satellite communication with minimal human exposure. References Category:Science and technology